


Lone Heart Beats True

by ChloboShoka



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Lorraine and Marianne enter Heavely Host.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey M, look what I got?”

“Lorraine?” Marianne rubbed her eyes and tumbled out of bed.

“It’s a charm!”

“A charm?” Marianne hushed her. “Keep it down. The sisters will go mad if they see you out of bed.”

“I know but I haven’t seen you in such a long time. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“I know you love me, and even if we can’t be together we should at least stay best friends forever.” Lorraine cradled the paper doll like Marianne cradled her rosary necklace on Sundays. “I found this Sachiko Ever After Charm on the web. It’s easy. You just have to hold the doll and say Sachiko we beg of you, tear the doll and keep it forever.”

“That sounds lovely.” Marianne’s lips quivered as she spoke. Lorraine was her first love, she didn’t want her soul to be in eternal ruin because of her. Homosexuality was a sin, that’s what the sisters said. She remembered two girls receiving the cane for promoting LGBT rights in the school. Another was expelled just for being trans and Marianne heard that student is now homeless: considered a disgrace to the family.

They were so young, but there was so much at stake. She daydreamed about her and Lorraine switching roles between valiant heroine and damsel-in-distress. Hiding the Gameboys under the bed cause one of the sisters thought technology of any kind was a product of Satan.

Lorraine grabbed Marianne’s hand until it touched the doll. “What are you waiting for then? Let’s do the ritual.”

“So, what do we have to do?” Marianne asked.

 “We just have to say _Sachiko we beg of you_. There’s two of us, so we have to say it twice.”

She wouldn’t do this in anyone else apart from Lorraine. They hadn’t spoken to each other since Lorraine confessed her feelings for her. Marianne only wished she had admitted her feelings back. The voodoo charm could anger the heavens.

Letting out a a sigh she grabbed onto the doll. “Come on then. It’s just a silly little charm. It won’t do no harm right?”

“That’s the spirit! Sachiko, we beg of you!”

“Sachiko, we beg of you!”

With the paper doll torn in two, Marianne held her piece of paper close to her heart. For a few moments, all her troubles had melted away. Lorraine leaned over she got the taste of chocolate was implanted on her lips.

“See!” Lorraine breathed into her ear. “I told you things would be okay.”

Their sigh of relief came too early. The floor below them began to rumble. Marianne and Lorraine hurled on the bed together as the walls cracked. The floor shattered creating a big hole as they slid out of the bed and into the abyss.

“Take my hand!” Lorraine roared. “Don’t let go of your scrap."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?" Marianne screamed, clutching onto Lorraine's sleeves. "Are we still at school." Gasping, she tripped up on a chair. "WAS THERE AN EARTHQUAKE!" 

Lorraine covered her mouth. "Hush. People might be sleeping."

Marianne widened her eyes. "Lorraine! I have a feeling that we're not at school anymore. I think we might be in Hell. Oh Lord, I'm so sorry for whatever I did to offend you." 

A sinister, yet childish giggle echoed. Grating noises caused both girls to watch the board as the chalk began to move on its own. Each second, the giggling got louder until the chalk leaked blood and exploded. Particles landed on Lorraine's forehead and Marianne's cheek. 

_Welcome to Heavenly Host_

_God won't save you_

"Are you all right Lorraine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No stupid ghost is gonna scare me."  She took Marianne's hand and headed for the cobweb-covered exit. "Let's get out of this shithole, it stinks!" 

In a normal situation, Marianne would have scorned Lorraine for her coarse tongue. For the first time in her life, she had felt that God was not on their side. She wasn't even sure if God was there. The Heavenly Father was the one person Marianne could depend on, but she had only Lorraine. When they left the classroom, things get bad to worse. 

Despite Lorraine's best attempts to make it as romantic as possible, nothing could shake the terror that surrounded Marianne. Each room, hallway and staircase was full of students: some older, some younger, some had been there longer than they should. If there was one thing they had in common: they were all dead. Splattered remains speared on walls. Bones littered every corner. Frail bodies dissembled like a grotesque art display. The horror was anything beyond Halloween jokes. 

"When you think about it, it's not so bad. We got this place to ourselves."

"With dead people and evil spirits?" 

"I don't think they're real. I think this is some sort of dream." 

"The smell is horrible. How can it be just a dream?"

"Well nobody in the school is fucked up enough to actually murder people." 

"See those scraps of paper?"

Lorraine crouched down. "Oh them. Probably Lavender Knickers acting like an arse again.  Another failed masterpiece or something." 

"Have you read any of the notes?"

She shook her head. "No. Why?" 

"A lot of them seem to be written in blood. Saying there's no hope of escape and that we're all going to die." Marianne sobbed and buried herself in Lorraine's chest. "Oh, I don't want to die. I've got so much that I want to do. After the exams, I wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"Why couldn't you tell me earlier?" 

"I'm sorry. I just thought...exams were more important."

Lorraine clenched her shoulders. "M, you can retake exams anytime. But you only get one chance of true happiness." She gripped Marianne's cheeks as her eyes glowed amber with red speckles. "Come on, let me kiss you..."

 


End file.
